Even Perfection Has Flaws
by Diamond-chan
Summary: ::Set in the Future:: She was designed to be the perfect warrior. To free the colonies. But something went wrong.
1. Default Chapter

Even Perfection has Flaws

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Even Perfection has Flaws

The girl bobbed gently in the blue fluid. Her dark brown hair flowed across her face with the movement of the liquid. She was curled up in a fetal position as images danced across her mind.   
  
:: A boy stood in front of her pointing a gun. His Prussian blue eyes were cold and resolute.   
A violet eyed boy with yard length chestnut hair tied up in a braid grinned and made a V with his fingers.   
A green eyed boy with brown hair that covered one eye turned his head up to the rain letting it slide down his face like tears.   
A black haired black eyed Chinese boy did a difficult kata his lips in a thin line of concentration.   
A blond haired aquamarine eyed boy stared out the setting sun his eyes were sad and soft. ::   
  
_Who are you?_ She asked. The pictures wavered and disappeared and in their place new ones appeared.   
  
:: She stood several feet away as if a ghost watching a past life. Her eyes were trained on the young boy. He stood oblivious to her, holding a small puppy in his arms. The puppy was bloodstained and dead. Somehow she didn't know how she could feel the soft quickly cooling warmth of the puppy as she held it against her chest. She bent her head over the it. Silently tears flowed down her cheeks. She had failed her mission. The little girl had died and so had the puppy. She threw back her head and screamed to the heavens. ::   
  
Once more the boy wavered and disappeared like mist.   
_Who are you? Why do you haunt me? _She asked. But as before there was no answer.   
_Someday_, she promised herself. _I'll find out who you are. Who all of you are. _

~~~ 

The man in a lab coat gently brushed his fingers across the glass of the tank. A smug smile curved his lips.   
"Soon," he said chuckling softly, "soon the Colonies, 'Angel of Death' will free us from the tyranny of the Earth.   
You will my dear." He told the girl. "You will free us and punish the Earth for its crimes against us."   
The doors behind the man burst open. Soldiers dressed in scarlet with a strip of black slashed diagonally over their left shoulder poured into the room. Gunshots were fired. Several lab assistants screamed as they died.   
A bullet ripped into the man's chest. Pain seared through him. He fell onto the ground. His blood pooled around him.   
The last thing he saw was one of the soldiers smash the tank and pull the unconscious girl from the tank remains.   
_No! _The man cried silently._ I can't let them get her. I can't let them get Perfection._   
But there was nothing he could do. His took one more shuddering breath and died. His last thought was,_ We have failed the Colonies. _  


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=angelfire/inlinead/aflogo
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	2. Even Perfect has Flaws 2

Even Perfection has flaws 2

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Even Perfection has flaws 2

:: I watched as the shuttle hurtled toward the base. Inside the shuttle the boy with aquamarine eyes and I girl I knew was his sister tried to get to the base in time. Tried to get to their father.   
They were too late.   
The base exploded. The bright explosion took the place of the stars. As before I felt myself merge with the person in my dream. My eyes filled with tears. A terrible pain ribbed through my chest. I screamed, "Father!" ::   
  
  


A.C. 282 ~*~*~*~ 

I woke with a start.   
The room swung around dizzily. I closed my eyes then opened them. The dizziness faded.   
With a start I realized I was in a bed. In an unfamiliar place. _Where am I? _I thought. _A hospital _my mind answered. _Yes, I know I'm in a hospital.But which hospital? _  
My mental questions were cut off as the door to my room opened.I tensed instinctively looking for ways to get out.   
A man in a brown suit followed by a man in a doctor's suit came in.   
"Ah you're awake," the doctor said coming toward me. He lifted a hand to feel my pulse but I snatched it away.   
"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" The questions tumbled out of my mouth.   
" I am Commander Donovan and this is Doctor Mitchel." The man in the brown suit said, " You are in the hospital wing of Lieav Base on L1 Colony. We found you in the rubble of a house that had been destroyed by some colony renegades. You've been in a coma for several weeks it seems that you have amnesia." He told me.   
I bit my lip thinking. _Something doesn't make sense. I can't put my finger on it but something doesn't sound right. _  
"Now that you're up I'll go get some clothes for you to wear other than that hospital gown," Doctor Mitchel said leaving the room.   
I nodded turned my head to look out the window. It was partly open and a cool breeze brought the smell of roses wafting into the room. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Commander Donovan sitting on a chair hands folded looking at me. I frowned. I didn't trust him.   
Doctor Mitchel came back in carrying some clothes and a small bag.   
"Thank you," I said getting out of bed and making my way to the bathroom to change.   
I closed the door and started to change out of the baggy hospital gown I was wearing. The clothes I had been given weren't exactly stylish but were comfortable at least. The were a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top. I had also been given a pair of brown lace up boots.   
I looked at my reflection. My eyes were almond shaped and a dark bluish purple color with a hint of green. My hair was dark brown almost black with some golden highlights streaked through that fell to my waist. My face was oval with high cheek bones and a scattering of freckles across my nose. I was small even with the heels on the boots I was barely five foot three.   
I sighed brushing a hand through my hair. I frowned as it got snagged on a knot. I opened the bag that had been given to me and looked through. It contained some hair accessories and a hair brush. Taking the brush out of the bag I began to get to work on my tangled hair. I braided my hair to keep it out of my face. To finish off I pulled a few wisps of hair out of the braid to frame my face. I smiled at the result.   
Tossing the hair brush back into the bag I opened the door and got out of the bathroom.   
"Well, you clean up nice," Commander Donovan said as he saw me.   
My eyes narrowed, _what is that supposed to mean? A compliment? Or something else? How come I have a feeling that they haven't told me everything about myself? _  
"Do you know what my name is?" I asked politely.   
Doctor Mitchel shook his head, "No. You'll have to pick one for yourself."   
I thought for a moment then decided, "Aileen. My name will be Aileen." I replied.  
_The light. The light in darkness. _

~~~ 

I strolled down the corridors of the base. There was barely anything militaristic about it, it was more like a mansion. Paintings of past heroes and commanders hung on the walls. I stopped at a painting of a man with ginger colored hair and blue eyes.Treize Khushrenada, his named popped into my head. _How did I know who this man is? I've never seen him before? _  
  
  
:: The black haired Chinese boy glared at Treize as he felt the tip of his enemy's sword at his throat. "You win," he said dropping his own sword onto the ground. He closed his eyes expecting to feel pain as Treize beheaded him. Instead the sword came away from throat.   
Confused he opened his eyes. "It was a fair fight. I will not kill you." Treize said calmly. ::   
  
  
I shook my head to rid me of the image. _Who are you? What are these things? Memories? Visions? Dreams? _  
I took off at a run away from the hall. Trying to escape the demons that harried me like a pack of wolves upon a rabbit   


~~~ 

I wandered out into the courtyard garden. Sitting on a bench I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment. Opening my eyes I looked around the garden. It was a rainbow of colors. Flowers of every kind bloomed. Their sweet scents perfumed the air. Here and there little butterflies and humming birds zipped around the flowers. _Its beautiful here,_ I thought.   
"Ah, so you like my garden," I looked up and saw Commander Donovan leaning against one of the stone pillars that lead into the garden.   
"It's beautiful, sir." I replied.   
"I planted it in memory of my wife. She loved flowers."   
I nodded noticing how his eyes softened a little in memory.   
"What happened to her?" I asked softly.   
His eyes tightened again," she and our little baby, Jennifer were killed by colony renegades."   
"I'm sorry," I said softly.   
He shook his head, "Don't be. It was years ago. The main thing now is to stop them."   
I nodded and turned my attention to a little humming bird that was suspended in the air its glittering jewel like wings whirling.   
_Did I loose family too? _I wondered. So caught up in my thoughts I barely noticed when Commander Donovan left.   


~~~ 

I left the garden and continued my wanderings around the base. I stopped at the end of a corridor and cocked my head. I could hear, feel something beckoning to me. _What the? _Curiosity aroused I followed the weird feeling. I barely noticed where I was going as I followed the feeling. If someone had passed me by they would have seen my eyes had a weird glazed over look.   
Finally I came to hanger. By the now the feeling was pulsing as if it was alive. Opening the lock on the hanger I pulled back the door and entered. At first I didn't see anything then as my eyes got used to the darkness I made out a huge slightly humanoid shape cloaked in brown canvas.   
I felt like I was being tugged and pushed in the direction of that shape. My hands grabbed the canvas and a gave a tug. It came off the thing surprisingly easy. Clouds of dust rose from years of not being disturbed. Coughing and batting away at the clouds my eyes opened wide in shock as I saw what was before me.   
It was a large white mobile suit.   
_A Gundam.   
Wing Zero. _  
My mind supplied the identity of the thing. I climbed up the leg and pressed the button to open the cockpit. It opened somewhat sluggishly from not being used in years. I climbed in and settled against the harness. My hands found the controls as if drawn to them by magnets. A weird feeling swept over me.   
The feeling that I had come home. 

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=angelfire/inlinead/aflogo
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



End file.
